07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyuuga/History
'Hyuuga '''is one of the main antagonists of the 07 Ghost'' series. He is one of Ayanami's subordinates holding the position as Major (which is sometimes translated as Lieutenant Commander) of the Black Hawks and often acts as Ayanami's bodyguard. He is a Warsfeil. Hyuuga is recognised by his tall stature, distinctive black sunglasses, eating of a candy apple (or lolly pop), and the light smile he almost always wears on his face. He is always joking, being silly and not acting seriously. Despite this, he is very skilled with the Katana (a Japanese sword) and almost uses it to perfection, being the one who killed Weldeschtein Krom Raggs's bodyguards during the Raggs War. Childhood Early childhood Not much is known about Hyuuga's earlier years, though it seems that he comes from a rich family or he might be rich himself. In a side story in the manga, he is swindled twenty million yen for a pot that is said to have magic power to make his dream come true. When he found out that he has been cheated, he doesn't seem to care about the money lost. On a similar note, Hyuuga carries two katana at his belt, and in feudal Japan only those from affluent backgrounds and of a higher class could possess two katana. He is a Warsfeil, and was most likely born one, given his strength. Schooling The pilot chapter Begleiter reveals that Hyuuga attended Barsburg Military Academy and Ayanami was one of his classmates. Raggs War Hyuuga fought on the side of Barsburg during the Raggs War. During the war, he pursues the fleeing Kreuz and Teito as they escaped Raggs, although he does this on his own instead of with the group of footsoldiers also following them. He confronted Mark, one of the three finest fighters in the Raggs Kingdom, who had already killed nearly all of the pursuing footsoldiers. As the remaining soldiers prepare to flee, Hyuuga reaches them and cuts them down because they stood in his way. Dueling Mark The fight between the pair is very short, with Hyuuga easily being able to kill the older and more experienced bodyguard. He duels Mark, severing the bodyguard's arm. When Mark rushes towards him, Hyuuga dodges and stabs him through the abdomen, killing him and causing the ground below them to collapse and swallow them both. Hyuuga emerges, unharmed, and continues to pursue Kreuz, Teito and the two remaining guards. Dueling Karan Having lost his glasses in the fight, Hyuuga first puts on another pair. As soon as he does so, Karan launches a surprise attack from behind him, but Hyuuga easily blocks the attack. He asks Karan if Pandora's Box is still in the Raggs Kingdom. Karan moves away from him and launches a zaiphon strike, causing Hyuuga to block with his own zaiphon. The blow cuts Hyuuga's cheek. Hyuuga then readies his zaiphon, and fires his "storm of swords", a wave of sword-like blasts that impales his opponent, instantly killing him. Hyuuga muses that Teito and Kreuz must be close if he is being so fiercely attacked. He comments on Karan's technique and opts to try it himself. His attack, with Hyuuga whistling as he does so, sends a wave across the forest, destroying everything in it's path untill it is stopped by Agas, the remaining bodyguard. This, however alerts Hyuuga to their location. Interruption by the Eye of Raphael Before Hyuuga can continue, the Eye of Rapheal fires. Hyuuga somehow survives the attack that destroyed 1/8 of the continent, and continues to pursue Kreuz and Teito until Landkarte teleported them elsewhere. Meeting Haruse When Hyuuga first met Haruse the dynamic of the Black Hawks had changed, with the team losing two members (Yukikaze and the fake Katsuragi's former identity), and gaining two new members ("Katsuragi" and Kuroyuri). Kuroyuri had presumably told Hyuuga about Haruse, since Hyuuga knew who he was and his connection to Kuroyuri despite never having met him, (though Hyuuga spying on Haruse to learn this is not out of the question). Hyuuga approaches Haruse one day, and introduces himself as a friend of Kuroyuri's. He proposes the idea of Haruse becoming Kuroyuri's begleiter. A fight with Haruse Hyuuga, reasoning that if Haruse died in battle Kuroyuri would be sad, challenges Haruse to a duel so he can see if Haruse is able to defend his life. Hyuuga draws his sword, but Kuroyuri appears before he can strike and kicks him off the balcony where they stood. When Haruse becomes Kuroyuri's begleiter and fully fledged member of the Black Hawks, Hyuuga is seen again- being forced to eat Kuroyuri's 'tuna chocolate'. Meeting Konatsu See Kapitel 34. Barsburg military academy Hyuuga appears alongside Ayanami and the other Black Hawks as they observe the candidates currently taking the entrance exam for the Barsburg army. Later, Hyuuga is with Ayanami and some other officers talking about the eye of Mikhail and the Raggs War. When Teito attacks Ayanami subsequent to recollecting the death of his father delivered by him, he is easily stopped by Hyuuga who quickly restrains him. Hyuuga then notices that Teito is the same sklave that they captured during the Raggs War, and Teito is arrested to be later questioned. Teito later escapes. A meeting with Miroku He along with the other members of the Black Hawks are later seen in a meeting with other high ranking officers who are discussing Teito's escape from the empire where Hyuuga suggests that Teito escaped because he is homesick. After the meeting Hyuuga is mostly seen in an interrogation room with Mikage who is taken in for questioning regarding Teito's escape. It is possible that he may have beaten Mikage during interrogation, as in a flashback he is seen punching Mikage. However this may have been just an illusion created to anger Teito because this was seen during the second part of Teito's bishops' exam, in the anime only, and when Mikage returns to the Church there are no bruises or marks on him to support the theory that he was beaten. Mikage's release and death After Mikage had been released from interrogation. Hyuuga was seen back in the Military doing his normal job. Hyuuga is shown yawning and looking rather bored and he lags behind the rest of the Black Hawks where he overhears some high ranking officers, admirals Ogi, Shiroki and Nabiki, talking ill of Ayanami, because of the latter's young age and his family. In annoyence, he cuts the top of their pants with a strike of his sword so fast that they only see him sheathing it, Hyuuga walks away yawning again as the officers become frantic about their trouserless state. A plan to recover the Eye Hyuuga is later seen watching Ayanami do paperwork. Hyuuga comments that Ayanami looks stressed, and offers him the candy apple he had been eating. Ayanami, however, is unimpressed by the gesture, and hits him, telling his subordinate that Teito possesses the Eye of Mikhail. Hyuuga comments on trouble it would cause if the Pope got more power, and sympathises with Mikage. Ayanami is worried that if the Pope got a hold of the Eye of Mikhail, there would be a repeat of the Raggs War, and he tells Hyuuga that they must try to stop this from happening by ensuring the Barsburg Empire is in control of both eyes. Hyuuga swears to protect Ayanami when Teito comes for him. Wars attacks Hyuuga is next seen accompanying Ayanami in a meeting with other high ranking generals and admirals discussing how the neighbouring country, Antwort, has recently been threatening the Barsburg empire. Infiltration by the Black Hawks On their way to Antwort, the Black Hawks are then sent on a mission by Miroku after it is revealed that Teito holds the Eye of Mikhail. The military and the royalty believe that the only way the Barsburg Empire can avoid having a repeat of the Raggs war is to have control of both eyes so the Church cannot use it as a weapon against them. When the battle ground turns to the skies, Hyuuga is sent to retrieve the eye of Mikhail. He climbs on top of the Ribidzile, and slices the Hawkzile Teito, Frau and Hakuren ride on in half. He attempts to land a finishing blow but Castor uses his Ghosts strings to stop Hyuuga moving his arm. Frau who had been aiding the two's escapes on a Hawkzile is confronted by Hyuuga, who mocks him and laughs. Frau is angered by the comment and the two clash weapons as they fight to recover the Eye. As Teito and the Eye of Mikhail fall from a Hawkzile, it becomes apparent that both of them cannot be saved. Frau chooses to grab Teito, allowing Hyuuga to take the Eye of Mikhail and escape, where he delivers it to Ayanami. In the manga, he is shown to fight Frau in the race, stating babysitting is a pain and he should have clipped Teito's wings a long time ago. The fight seems evenly matched, untill he is stabbed in the chest, much to his shock and retreated after Ayanami successfully captures Teito. Hyuuga later makes a full recovery, probably due to him being a Warsfiel, and plays along in the ploy to make Teito believe he has been in Hohburg Fortress all along and is acting as Ayanami's Begleiter. Hyuuga, as per usual, is by Ayanami's side during the princess's ball, as the two await for the Ghosts to arrive. Hyuuga was surprised when Ayanami mentioned there's someone here that is not a ghost, upon noticing the appearance of the shadow man. When the ghosts arrived, Hyuuga narrowly avoided being attacked by Labrador's plants as he follows Ayanami, and Labrador announced that he (Labrador) will be Hyuuga's opponent. Later, it is revealed in a flashback that Labrador offered Hyuuga a darkness-eating flower seed so that Hyuuga could protect Ayanami, and Hyuuga accepted the seed despite Labrador warning him that he (Hyuuga) might be devoured. After battling Katsuragi, Hyuuga seems to be dead, but it has yet to be confirmed whether he truly is. References Category:Character subpages